Family
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: Danny and Raven are serious, but then Danny has to leave…to college. He hates it, but they have to catch this villain at least he has Cyborg to help him….but…that red hair…could it be…Meanwhile, Dani and Beastboy are getting serious too, but can they all stick together as Danny's hidden secrets of the past begin to rise? *Third in New in Town Series, sequel to Kingly Duties*
1. Prologue

**Author Note: Ta-da! The third in the series, New in Town. You lucky readers, you!**

**~CWA**

**Title: **Family

**Summary: **Danny and Raven are serious, but then Danny has to leave…to college. He hates it, but they have to catch this villain at least he has Cyborg to help him….but…that red hair…could it be…Meanwhile, Dani and Beastboy are getting serious too, but can they all stick together as Danny's hidden secrets of the past begin to rise? *Third in New in Town Series, sequel to Kingly Duties*

**Genre: **Family/humor/mystery

**Rating: **T because I am safe

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own nor claim Danny Phantom. I do not own nor claim Teen Titans…the OC later on is mine because I ran out of villians._**  
Notes: **This takes place a few months after Kingly Duties. I AM SO SORRY! I FORGOT TO UPLOAD IT!

**Prologue:**

**Danny:**

I rested my head on top of Raven's as we cuddled on my bed. I couldn't fell asleep though, my thoughts were too clouded. I still blamed myself for what happened to Dani, even if it was months ago. I felt that I could have been there for her, _should've,_ but there can be no could've, should've, would've if I want to be there to help Dani. Though, it was rather funny a few months ago when I had an encounter with Death **(A/N: Read the last chapter of my story, Balance)**.

_ I blinked as Death handed the other me some cotton candy, and me some too. Then, she disappeared and so did 'Danny.'_

_"Okay, that was weird."_

_ The door to the lab opened. It was Raven. She looked at me._

_"Danny," she said as I told her she could call me by my real name when we're alone, "I need my book back."  
She looked around at the lab._

_"What happened?"_

_"Death visited," I said as I took a bite of the cotton candy._

_"I…..are you eating cotton candy?"_

I chuckled slightly and the sleeping form of Raven shifted slightly. She looked at me with tired, violet eyes.  
"Danny?"

I kissed her forehead.  
"Yeah."

She smiled faintly. Soon, the two of us were kissing on my bed that led to a full-blown make out. I wasn't worried about Dani- she was asleep, or should be anyway. Besides, Dani's room was far away and I had my door shut. I wasn't worried about anything else either. Raven and I have grown pretty serious.

The kissing deepened and I felt her moan slightly. I laid on top of her, kissing her deeply. I had my hands on either side of her as she had her hands wrapped tightly around me, pulling us close together. I could feel her chest against mine…suddenly, there was a loud beeping noise. We reluctantly separated, _just when things were getting good._  
"I have to go, the Titans need me."

I pouted slightly, but nodded.

"Understandable."

I gave her a kiss goodbye.  
"Be safe."  
She nodded. I watched as she left as Dani wheeled her chair in.

"What are you doing," I asked.  
"Couldn't sleep. Too much noise."

I sputtered and she laughed. She looked at me excitedly.  
"Hey, do they need help?"

"No, Dani. The rules."

She scowled, but obeyed. She was a temporary Titan, to my dismay. I refused to be a Titan- not that it stopped me getting a communicator. However, I told her that she could be a Titan, but she could only help if it was a dire need. If she wanted to help, and I couldn't stop her, she couldn't be out past her curfew which was eleven. Of course, in the spur of excitement she signed my _official_ contract of the rules and later protested. She complained and complained that it wasn't fair because when I was a superhero I went out past my curfew, to which I pointed out that I tried to be back by curfew but the circumstances were different- 1. No one knew I was a superhero 2. It was ghosts. 3. There was no one else who could do it.

**Raven:**

I hurried to the location of the crime. It was night, and I was annoyed that I was separated from Danny. Yeah, I actually liked to be asleep against his cold chest, but it felt warm to me. And yes, I liked where the kiss was headed. We were serious, and we admitted that we did love each other. I landed near Jump City University.  
"What's the issue," I asked.  
"Look."

I turned and sure enough, there was a big gaping hole in one of the University buildings.  
"Why would someone attack a college?"

"Don't know, why don't you ask me?"

We all turned to see someone…we didn't know… It looked like a girl. She wore a full body ninja-like suit that was a dark gray, almost black. The only thing that showed was her pale eyes and one loose strand of orange hair. My eyes narrowed at the S on her chest. Robin growled.  
"_Slade…"_

"Actually, no."

"Titans go!"

"Titans," the girl chuckled, "'fraid it's too late for that. Got what I came for."

"Which was…"

"Your attention. Goodbye, for now. I have some classes to study for, gotta get back to my dorm," she flinched then disappeared into the shadows.

Robin growled.

"We missed it, but maybe," he looked at the university.

"Raven, go get Chris. We may need him."  
**Chris:  
**I sat in the chair with my arms crossed.  
"Okay, boy wonder," I asked, "what do you need?"

"Slade's got a new apprentice, no we don't know who. It was near the college, and…I think she's a student there."  
"You think?"

Robin scowled.  
"She mentioned studying for a class, and going back to her dorm."

"As interesting as this is," I said, the sarcasm flowing off my lips, "what do you need me for?"

"I need your help."  
I blinked, and then smirked.  
"_You _need _my_ help?"

Robin growled. I loved to annoy him. We both annoy each other, I think because when we met it was because I stole the Red X suit, ah well.

"I need someone to get into the University and pose as a new student to search for Slade's apprentice, _undercover."_

"And why me?"  
"I'm the leader of the Titans, it would be odd for me to disappear. Beastboy's too young. Raven is too powerful, we need her. Kris is too young."

"And Cyborg?"

"Will be joining you. We need him to go because of the technology involved."

I sighed.  
"Undercover? That means…"

"No one can know who you are."

I felt my eye twitch.  
"Why?"  
"Chris Tempo is too well known, and is dating Raven…."

I sighed.  
"_Fine. _I'll do it…_but_ only if you guys will help Dani out at the Tempest while I'm gone."

"Deal."


	2. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Well, I guess that you've figured it out that I have no tact from the cover xD**

**But it's not what you think…or is it?**

**Also, sorry for how short this is and how long it took me to update. I got side-tracked and school ends in about 17 days. So, school is chaos because we have to get the OCCT tests done. I promise the next one (or the one after) will be longer! It will just take awhile to update since I will be busy ****_all_**** weekend (Why? Because we're selling my house and I have to host the garage sale on Friday and Saturday, Sunday I have a date, and Monday I have to cook a bunch of stuff. The next chapter, ****_hopefully_****, will be done by Monday or Tuesday. Sorry.)**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 1-**

**Danny:**

I looked at the papers and sighed. I hated this. I really hated this. I mean, technically, I am just about college age, but there wasn't a need for me to go. I was perfectly happy, I rolled my eyes at the name I choose, _Danny Fenton. _Robin didn't like it, but my reasoning was that it could work. Besides, at least now people could call me Danny again. I figured that people wouldn't question the name, and the Titans thought it was a fake name (besides Raven).

Cyborg made these holo rings, so he looked like a normal, buff, bald guy. Me, I made my own holo ring- let's just say that the one Cy made didn't quite make me look right. The one I made me look like my human self again. My hair was black and my eyes were turned blue. It felt nice to feel normal again, but it won't last. I wore black pants, black combat boots, and a dark red shirt.

I shook my head and went to the dorm. Robin said that Cyborg was my roommate, but I didn't see him. I didn't see anyone. There was stuff on one of the beds.

"Roommate?"  
I turned. It wasn't Cyborg. This guy had orange hair and turquoise eyes, _ignore the resemblance to Jazz,_ and he wore black pants and a turquoise shirt. If my older sister was a guy, then this is her. I looked down at my papers.  
"Sorry, I must've got the wrong room…"

He looked over my shoulder.

"Nope," he smiled and patted my shoulder, "nice to meet you roomie!"

I winced at his cheery personality.

"The name's Lee, you?"

"Danny."

Lee smiled brightly.

"Cool, all cool! Well, see you later, roomie!"

I felt my eye twitch, but at least he's gone.

"Yo, _Danny."_

I turned to see Cyborg in the doorway.

"I thought Robin said _you_ would be my roommate."  
Cyborg coughed nervously under my glare.

"Yeah, about that…there was a paperwork mix up. Robin said that it shouldn't be a problem, besides I'm a year ahead it may suspicious for you to have me as a roommate when you're a year younger."

I sighed.  
"Fine, you have a point….doesn't mean I like it though."

I went back to grab some bags to bring to the dorm room. I didn't expect the mission to last long, so it wasn't much. Just a few clothes, some gadgets, and small things. Even then, the only reason I had _bags_ was because it made it look more normal. My small bag (the one that had my invention and plans) was knocked out my hands.  
"Hey-," I froze.

The girl had red hair in a blue headband and a turquoise shirt with black jeans.

"Jazz," I muttered.  
"Danny," her eyes widened.

I panicked and turned invisible.

**Jazz:**

_No…that couldn't have Danny…._ Danny died. I held his body in my arms. I saw his ghost. I saw him leave, I _told _him to leave. I shook my head, _it couldn't have been him…_

If Danny was here, it would complicate things. I just moved here, and I planned to make a name for myself. I need to get my degree and help my friend. If I don't help her than who knows what could happen. What I can't figure out is…_no…better to stay on task right now_

**Danny:**

That…_Jazz…_I can't…_.what's she doing here?_ I haven't seen her or heard from her since…since I _died._ I sighed. It probably wasn't her. It couldn't have been her. I ended up taking the bed closest to the window. I looked around the room, it wasn't so bad. The floors were a tan color and the walls were white. The beds were normal sized and I saw that the place was fully furnished. I mean, the dorm was kind of big, and there was mini-fridge, microwave, and a restroom to share. It wasn't as bad as I expected.

"Settled in?"

I jumped and saw Lee. He was still smiling brightly. I scowled, and then sighed.

"Yeah," I grumbled. Lee looked at me curiously.

"Not much of a conversationalist, are you?"

I didn't reply, so he continued.  
"That's cool, I think I can do enough talking for the both of us!"

If I wasn't already dead…

"So what classes are you taking?"

I looked at the schedule in my hand. Robin was at least nice enough to have me sign for my own classes (Astronomy, Pyschologogy, Paranormal Research…). I tossed the schedule lazily to Lee. He looked it over.

"Cool! We're both taking Paranormal Research

_Finally…._I didn't really need to sleep, so I happy when Lee finally was. I grabbed the communicator.

"Robin," I said as I pressed the button and a sleepy Robin appeared on screen.  
"What?"

"You screw it up."

"…what?"

"Cyborg isn't my roommate, some guy named Lee is!"

I winced when I saw Lee stir. I have to keep it down.

"I know."  
"What?"

Robin sighed and started to explain.  
"It was supposed to be Cyborg, but there was a misprint. I'm sorry you're stuck with…Lee?"

I felt my eye twitch.  
"…You are going to pay for getting me stuck with the most preppy, talkative guy here."


	3. Chapter 2

**Author Note: I hope the last chapter wasn't too bad. I'm just short on free time and didn't want you guys waiting ****_forever. _****Meant to update this a long time ago, but my internet wasn't working.**

**~CWA**

**(P.S. Just to get inside Dani's head…the beginning is her writing in her dairy- though she would ****_insist_**** it's a journal. Okay…after writing it…I realized just how ****_long _****her 'journal' entry was. Hot dog, that's long! Anyway, I hope this makes up for the last chapter..27\)**

**Chapter 2-**

**Dani:**

_Dear Dairy,_

_First of all I would like to say that this isn't a dairy. It's a journal. Dairy just sounds better when saying 'dear -.' Second of all, I never pictured myself writing in a journal. It seems so girly. But Danny insisted. He said I need to get my feelings out there. Personally, I am just worried someone will read this. I have to admit though, it does feel a bit nice to write down my feelings. Even if this is my first entry._

_ Speaking of Danny- he is going to pay. I had to lie to cover for his slip-up, which had Robin suspicious. It is not easy to lie to a dude who has been trained by the freaking Batman! I just told him that Dani was another worker who was hired recently. I hate lying, but dang it- Danny is going to pay!_

_ Not only that, but I have to work practically alone. At least I have Beastboy, and the other Titans come to help when they can- Robin says that it's the deal he made with Danny /Chris. _

_I don't understand why Danny just doesn't use our real names. We've already slipped a few times- lying here and there. Honestly, I miss being called Dani, and I am sure Danny's the same way too. I mean, it's not like it's any more confusing than Kris and Chris…and those names were my idea….still…I miss my name. Names are like your identity, and I feel like I'm missing a part of myself, and most of all- I feel like I'm hiding it from Beastboy. _

_ Beastboy says Kris with such affection and love, whether he loves or not, and I feel like I'm lying and that it's all fake just because he doesn't know my real name. I want to hear him say my real name with the same affection. I want to hear it because…when he says Kris it feels like he fell for Kris, the fake me, not Dani- the real me. _

_ Speaking of Beastboy- he's the sweetest guy. He's funny, kind of like Danny was before he…died…Man, I still can't wrap my mind around that. Danny is dead. He is not half dead, or half ghost. He's dead. He's a ghost. He's not alive. I avoided that for the year or so I've been living with him- I guess that's because in way I look up to him. I still look up to him. He's my hero. He's brave. He's protective. He's like a big brother and father mixed into one. And to think that he's dead…that someone defeated him…that he's not the same…I can't think about it. I just can't. _

_ And then more stuff happens. Danny's the Ghost King, which makes me the Ghost Princess in a way. I am Princess of the Ghost Zone….no way anyone's getting me in a dress unless it's like the one I saw in that picture of Sam at this beauty pageant thing. Danny's a lot more powerful now too. He won't admit it out loud, but I can tell. I kind of worry and stuff, but not too much. I can tell it bothers him though. He's jumpy and stuff. When I ask him about it he says that it's just a bad future he's stopping or whatever. I don't get it. _

_ Though, in some ways he's still the same Danny. He cracks a joke now and then, and smiles more. I think Raven has to do with that. Ever since the two of them have been going out- and I think it's pretty serious too- Danny's been getting better. He's not so gloomy and depressed and stuff. Like I said, he's smiling now. He never smiled that much when it was just the two of us. I think it took a lot for him to over with what happened to Sam._

_ I think Raven's gaining the old Danny back. I mean, he's older so he's not as immature- and that's coming from __me__, but his witty banter….yeesh…However, that gift he sent Beastboy- Opps, sorry I forgot this was my first entry. Danny sent a gift to Beastboy before he left. The gift was…the ghost weenies. Oh my gosh when BB showed up with those things 'eating' him I just about died from laughter- Anyway, like I said, Danny's gaining that old Danny back. Like a new and improved addition, all because of Raven._

_ Raven…she's really cool. I mean, I like Starfire too- she's an alien. She kicks butt. She's stronger than she looks- GIRL POWER! But she is so girly. Robin's cool too, but he's too serious like Danny was before Raven. He is always paranoid. Man, sometimes him and Danny act so similar it's scary. Cyborg's cool too. He built me a scooter for me. It's a scooter with a seat so I can sit down, in a way it's similar to a wheelchair. It's just cooler. It even has rockets…not that Danny knows that. _

_ But Raven…She's like Sam. She reminds me of Sam, and I am sure it reminds Danny of Sam to. She has violet eyes, dark hair- though hers looks purple. I mean, she's almost __exactly__like Sam. I know there's differences too. Raven is more monotone. She is more nice. She is more cool. She is more dark. She is more magic. Seriously, Raven knows magic! That's the COOLEST thing ever. I started to think of her more as a role model. She is my new hero. I mean, Danny is always going to be my hero, but Raven…she's my role model. She's everything I want to be. She's cool, she's epic, she's magical, and…she's a superhero. I'm not going to hero worship- like what BB does. I just…she's a superhero, and Danny…Danny isn't._

_ I miss Danny. I mean, he's been gone for like, what, a day? But…I am getting bored. I mean, sure the Tempest is interest, but I can't do anything I used to. I can't roller skate from table to table because I can't walk._

_ I never realized how much walking is a part of me. I guess we all take it for granted. We get so used to things that we forget how lucky we are to have them…I just hope Danny comes back soon…._

_ Well, I have to end this now. I have to get ready for my date with BB._

_~Dani/Kris/Spirit_

_(P.S. Didn't I mention? Danny lets me do superhero things now, so guess what? New look and new name! Woo-Hoo!)_

I smiled as I set down the _journal_. I need to find a hiding place for it. _Wait…I GOT IT!_ I flew over to the shelf. Danny hated that I did this a lot to make up for my paralysis. He hated that I would use my ghost ability to fly in human form just so I can do the simplest things. It didn't require my legs to fly; it just made going place to place easier. I removed the book that I had hallowed out. Of course, I had hallowed it out to stash candy away and hide it from Danny- but this will do.

I grabbed some clothes and headed to the restroom to get ready. I smiled at my reflection and I hope Beastboy likes it.

I went downstairs (Cyborg and Danny installed a ramp for me) after I had gotten ready. I smiled when I saw Beastboy was waiting. The Tempest was already closed and locked up so I didn't need to worry. I wheeled over to him. He blushed.

"Kris…you look beautiful."

I blushed.

"Thank you Garfield, you don't look too bad yourself."

It was true, Beastboy looked really good. He was in disguise, so gone was the green skin and hair. He wore a black suit with shiny black shoes and a green tie. He looked fancy.

He told me to dress fancy- don't know why, but I did. So, I wore a red dress. It went a bit past my ankles (in a wheelchair it's almost dangerous to wear anything longer than that), and was longer-sleeved and off-shoulder. I liked it because it was a light, comfortable fabric, and it matched the red flower I had behind my ear. My hair was pulled into a ponytail that was curled with my bangs on the side of my face (they were also curled). I wore black flats because they are easier for me- and more comfortable even if I can't feel it. I hate heels.

Beastboy, I mean _Garfield,_ opened the door and I wheeled through. He then took the steering and stood behind me. I saw a few people awe and smile at us. I guess we really do make a cute couple.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Just so you know, I did want to update sooner, but I was grounded from the internet- and as a result I have been writing new fanfics that will be on here later. What can I say? I have the attention span of a small kitten. Besides, if I dont ever update soon, it's because: 1. Too busy with family (my grandfather was diongiosed with cancer) 2. Family Emergency 3. Boyfriend is keeping me busy (not like that, it's he lives for Arknsas soon so...on the bright side- NO LONGER FOREVER ALONE!) internet/grounded. Dang. **

**~CWA**

**Chapter 3:**

**Danny:**

I groaned as I heard the alarm, it was the most annoying thing ever. I opened my eyes to see Lee's face in mine. I jumped and he smiled cheerfully.

"Glad to see you're up!"

I rubbed my eyes and saw that Lee was perfectly fine being up early. He was cheery and dressed. I looked at the clock and my eyes bulged.

"Five a.m.," I shouted. Lee laughed.

"Well, duh. We need time to get ready!"

_I wonder if it's too late to switch dorms…_

I felt my eye twitch. Lee was very perky and decided that if we were gonna be dorm mates, than we must be best friends. To do that…he told me his whole life story….I shivered…_though his hobby/talent is pretty cool. I didn't even believe him until he showed me._ I looked down at my schedule, first class…_Astronomy… finally! Something I'm good at._

"You're first class is Astronomy right?"  
"Maybe."

Lee smiled.  
"Cool, my first class is later, but I can show you where the class is. Besides, my friend is in that class!"

_Please don't let this friend be a second, cheery, Lee._

I looked around the circular building.

"This…this is pretty cool."

Lee smiled.

"I know…Hey Sarah!"

A girl came over. She had long orange hair and bright gray-turquoise eyes. She reminded me of Jazz. She smiled.

"Hey, I'm Sarah."

"Now you are acquainted, you two go become friends, gotta go," Lee said as he left. Sarah looked at me amused.

"I take it you're Lee's dorm mate?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"So am I…He's a bit _preppy _and a bit _odd…"_ I shivered, "...So how do you know Lee?"

Sarah smirked and I felt a bit frightened at the look in her eyes.

"He's my twin."

"….I am so sorry."

Sarah and I sat next to each other during the class. I had the _luck_ of coming to college on the same day that the professor was giving us an exam. A small exam, but still an exam nonetheless. I hurried through the exam and handed it in. Sarah and I both left the classroom.

"How do you think you did," I asked.  
"Pretty good, you?"

"Same, or at least I hope so. I planned on being an astronaut."  
Of course, I planned it at a time. However, that dream was dead- as was I. I sighed. Sarah looked at me with a sad smile.  
"I know that sigh."  
I raised an eyebrow and she continued.

"That is the sigh of a dead dream, did it myself more than once. But the thing is, when one dream dies, a new one is born."  
She smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back.

I sighed as I fell on top of my bed in the dorm. It wasn't night yet, but I really missed Raven. I wanted to see her, to hold her, to hug her, to _kiss _her….I miss her. I looked around and noticed that I was alone. I haven't see Lee yet… I went over and locked the door of the bathroom. I had to hide in there in case Lee came in the dorm. I took out the communicator.

"Hello?"

Raven's face came up on the screen.

"Raven..."

She smiled slightly.

"How's college?"  
"Terrible. I got stuck with the most preppy guy on campus….and he has a twin sister…."  
"Sorry."

"Don't be. I'm just sorry that I can't see you."

I saw a faint blush on her cheeks and chuckled.

"How's the mission," she asked.

"Not going so well. I can't figure where Cyborg went to-"  
"Why didn't you just call his communicator?"

I face palmed and she sighed. I rubbed my neck sheepishly.

"Opps….Gotta go to it then. Love you, Raven."

"I…I love you too, Danny."  
We hung up, and I started to contact Cyborg.

"Yo, what's up?"

"Cy, where have you been!?"

Cyborg winced.  
"Sorry, man. Got caught up with the flow, ya know?"

I felt my eye twitch and he sighed.  
"Anyway, I did find out some things, hard to do considering this girl came out of nowhere. But, apparently the students have seen here around and thought she was a superhero."

I raised an eyebrow.

"So, she's been seen around here before? Then why make the sudden appearance?"  
"That's a good question…Though, the students don't know a thing."

I sighed.

"I know…we aren't making much progress…though…."

"What?"

I shook my head.

"Nevermind. It was just when I was asking about it to Sarah she-"  
"Sarah," he raised an eyebrow, "who's Sarah?"  
He looked at me sternly.  
"You aren't cheating on Rae….because if you are-"  
I looked at him shocked.  
"What!? No! I could never-"  
I shook my head.  
"Look, that's not what I meant. I meant, Sarah is a friend and I was asking about it and she started to act…_weird…_She was clamp shut on the subject…a bit suspicious…"

He shook his head.

"I don't know man…may be worth looking into, may not be. Be careful though."

"I know…."  
I raised an eyebrow.  
"But, really, where have you been?"  
"Tech center on the campus. Research."  
"Vic," a girl called off screen, "what's keeping you?"  
I raised an eyebrow.

"Research?"

He chuckled nervously.

"No, really man. I swear it's research…."  
"Vic…."

"Opps, gotta go, man. See ya."

"Yeah, see ya," I muttered as he hung up. _That was…weird…_

**Third Person:**

Lee stuck out his tongue and his sister sighed. Their friend laughed.

"Well," Lee groaned, "my dorm mate-"

"Chris," Sarah pointed out.

"-Yeah. He's the most depressing person…."  
"Why don't you switch dorms," their friend asked.

"Because," Lee said sadly, "I can see pain in his eyes. The poor guy has been depressed, but I can tell…he just needs some friends…some people to brighten him up. I don't know what made him so sad- yet, but I want to fix him."  
"You and fixing people," Sarah said shaking her head, "I swear…"  
Lee stuck out his tongue again.

"Neiner…soo…." Lee said with a glint in his eyes, "what do _you_ think of Chris?"

Sarah blushed. Their friend raised an eyebrow.  
"Do you like him," their friend asked. Sarah sighed.

"I…I think he's pretty hot…and…it doesn't matter...it won't work out…I have my _job_ to do…."

**Danny:**

I was headed towards the snack machine outside. I don't really get hungry, but I was bored. I wanted to go to Cyborg's dorm. I want to find out if he got any information. However, he wasn't there and he won't answer his communicator. I've tried asking Sarah, saying that I heard someone new showed up around college and fought the Titans, but she acted weird. She even said that the new guy wasn't actually fighting the Titans. Weird.

I sighed and almost made it inside the building…

"Hey!"  
I turned around and saw Lee. He was smiling and waving me over.

"Chris, come here!"

I reluctantly went over to see he wasn't alone.

"Well, I went to a ball yesterday and-," babbled their friend.

I got closer to see who it was. Standing with Lee was Sarah and….Jazz?! _Oh shit!_


	5. Chapter 4

**Author Note:**

**I swear I meant to update sooner, but something came up. Yes it was an emergency that took ****_everyone_**** off guard. What was it, you ask? Well, guess who lives in Oklahoma, the place where the F5 tornado hit and President Obama called a 'major disaster'? Yep. Me, and I live in Moore- where the tornado hit the hardest. It was F5, over 1 mile wide, and killed ****_lots _****of people, injured over 101 people, thousands of people lost their homes, and made several of my friends lose their houses- and that's just in Moore. It even hit Warren Theater- though not as bad. The scary thing? It hit on Monday- three days till the last day of school- ****_during_**** school hours. Well, it destroyed several daycares, two elementary schools, and my school gym (where they made everyone go for the tornado). Luckily, no one I know ****_personally_**** is dead, btu my friend Jacob is several injured with a broken rib and was coughing up blood. Not from the tornado- he got that because he was helping with the debre. However, I know that over 50 kids were missing at one elementary school- and seven kids drowned in the basement. One teacher was at seven-eleven with her baby and husband and they died.**

**Never in my life have I been so thankful. I mean, my house is next to my school, but it's perfectly fine even though the other side of the street is totally in ruins. Not only that- but I wasn't in school on Monday. If I was, then my mom would've been at work (at the elementary school that got destroyed) and I would've been in that gym that got trashed. We wouldn't have made it. My friend doesn't remember anything either. He was in the gym and now he can't remember it at all because of the shock. **

**Remember: always be thankful for what you have because you never know when it will be gone. 13 years in Oklahoma and only once before did we get a bad tornado (called May 3****rd****), but this tornado was worst. Just…Be thankful. I'm really glad to be alive right now- and frankly, you should be too. No matter where you are.**

**~CWA**

**(P.S. Does anyone ever read the notes at the beginning? Sorry I ranted by the way. ALSO I JUST REALIZED THAT I KEPT PUTTING CHRIS OUT OF HABIT AND I FIZED IT! LEE AND SARAH THINK HIS NAME IS DANNY AND I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THAT!)**

**Chapter 4-**

**Dani:**

I sighed as I carefully got into my wheelchair. I still hated this dang thing, but it was necessary. Danny said that I couldn't fly everywhere- especially in human form. He has a point _but still…._ Flying is easier, more fun, and not to mention….not as tiring. My arms got such the work out from wheeling this thing everywhere. _At least I have Beastboy, he wheels me places….the sweet guy…_

I looked at the pictures on my dresser. Most were of me and BB, us hugging, us kissing….I smiled lovingly. I never felt this way about anyone before…the other pictures were: of the Titans, of the Titans and me, of Danny and me before he was full ghost…I looked at those two pictures a bit sadly. One was of Danny and me before he was a full ghost and the other was of Danny and me after he was full ghost. I could see the differences, not in looks, but in the eyes. The old Danny had a playful glint in his eyes, and a smile. The other picture of Danny- though it was a tad older being taken when we first moved here- was a lot different. He did look different, but not what I was speaking about. His eyes looked firm, serious…_sad…_Then I looked at one last picture. It was of Danny and Raven. When I looked at that picture, I could see glimpses of the old Danny…he was slowly coming back….and that made me happy. He deserves to be happy again. He deserves to be _alive_ again…or at least as close as he can get….

But it makes me wonder, what will happen when he runs into _her?_ I mean, will Danny be happy when he sees _her_ again? I sighed as I remembered yesterday….

_I smiled as Beastboy wheeled me into a fancy building. _

_"So, why so fancy?"_

_"Well," he said as he rubbed the back of his nervously, "it's a ball."  
"A ball?"  
I raised an eyebrow and he chuckled. _

_"I thought it would be a nice change from all the arcades we went to…"  
I chuckled.  
"Guess so…that's sweet of you…"  
He blushed and I laughed._

_"So…a ball, huh?"  
"Uh…yeah. Is…is that okay?"  
"Of course, it's okay."_

_ Beastboy smiled as he wheeled me through. We somehow ended up going through the top doors, so we were on the second floor. I was amazed that it was a real ballroom. A man was there in a tux, announcing each couple as they entered. It was pretty old-fashioned, and reminded me of something like Cinderella. Finally, it was our turn. The guy looked dubiously at my wheelchair…oh yeah…_

_ Beastboy seemed to understand so after the guy announced,_

_"Sir Garfield and Lady Kris…"_

_ Beastboy picked me up out of my wheelchair to take me down the stairs as someone else carried my lightweight but pimped out wheelchair. We arrived on the ballroom floor and I was put back into my wheelchair. I saw many people giving us 'aww' looks and I blushed. Beastboy wheeled me to the middle of the floor to my embarrassment and we danced. It was harder since I was in a wheelchair, but Beastboy was sweet. It may have looked silly to other people, but to me it was romantic in a way. We didn't dance the waltz or ballroom dancing- I was in a wheelchair after all. So Beastboy wheeled me in circles. I was spinning. It was fun and funny. Though, people gave us looks of 'what the heck' and 'aww'. I laughed and so did he. Finally, we took a small break. I got over to the side of the room while Beastboy went to grab drinks._

_"Dani?"_

_ I froze. I hadn't heard that name…in a long time….and I know it wasn't Danny….I turned slowly and saw…  
"Jazz?"  
I stood in shock, staring at her. Yes, she knew I was Danielle/Dani, Danny's clone…I mentally winced…and then just resumed staring in shock…._

_"Dani," she asked slowly, "is that really you?"_

_ I blinked and realized that, __yes, it's Jazz…though she looks a tad different…__ She wasn't wearing her normal clothes- understandable since it's a ball. But her hair was cut shorter- almost like a pixie cut but with braces. She was wearing a dark blue dress and had the pixie cut spiked slightly. She was a tad taller, and obviously a bit older…She looked about twenty...or nineteen…maybe…_

_"Jazz…."  
We stood there for who knows how long, just staring at each other. Finally, she just hugged me._

_"Dani…I…I am so sorry…"_

_"What?"  
She looked me in the eyes, and I was surprised to see that she was crying._

_"Dani, I can't express how sorry I am… to you and Danny…That all of that happened…I'm so sorry…"_

_"Jazz," I said with a few tears, "I know that Danny forgives you if that's what you mean…but why are you here?"_

_ She smiled slightly._

_"I go to the college for my psychology degree. I needed to get as far from home as I could."_

_"Yeah…umm…have you seen Danny yet?"_

_"No…not yet…is he…is he here?"  
I nodded slowly.  
"Kris," Beastboy said as he came up and froze.  
"Uh…am I interrupting something?"  
"No, BB. Just talking to an old friend," I said giving a sideways glance at Jazz. She raised an eyebrow and BB gulped.  
"Well, I'll be right back…" _

_ I sighed.  
"Great, you scared my boyfriend away… Look, Jazz. Both Danny and I do love you- okay? And…we're Kris and Chris now…not Dani and Danny, okay?"  
She nodded, then a glint entered her eyes.  
"So…Beastboy from the Titans, huh?"_

****I shook my head at the memory. Then, the doorbell rang. I smiled, knowing it was Beastboy. I opened it and he came in.

"Kris," he said as he smiled, "I brought movies!"

For the next few hours, we watched movie after movie…and eventually, it led to Beastboy kissing me…it was soft…and sweet…I liked it…_good thing Cujo is stuck outside…otherwise you would be mad at BB for touching me…_Eventually, the hormones caught up with the both of us….

I woke up on the couch with a sleeping Beastboy. I saw clothes everywhere…. Fuck….I feel sick….


	6. Chapter 5

**Author Note: People seemed surprised that Dani and Beastboy did…****_that…_****and boy, are in for it later. *evil grin* I am having way too much fun with this…**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 5:**

**Danny:  
**I froze and starred. It was Jazz all right. Her hair was a lot shorter, and she was wearing _slightly _different clothes, but that was to be expected- well not the hair thing but the clothes were after all it's been a few years. _Maybe I could turn invisible? No Lee's spotted me, and damn it so has Sarah! Maybe I could bolt? No that would raise too many questions. Maybe I could overshadow Lee and then Sarah. Jazz wouldn't see, and Lee and Sarah would forget this encounter. No, Jazz would know the signs of being possessed. No! _

So many ideas were running through my head that I didn't realize that Lee, Sarah, and Jazz were coming closer. Jazz stood right in front of me with her mouth opened. Sarah glanced between us, suspiciously. Lee seemed clueless.

"Jazz this is our friend, Danny. Danny this is the third to our ginger trio, Jazz Fenton."

I nodded slowly, Jazz was still in shock. _I can't go now, I need to stay undercover._ I smiled faintly.

"Danny…Danny Fenton."  
Lee's mouth formed an 'oh.' Sarah's eyes widened. Jazz gulped and so did I. Lee looked between us two,

"Oh! Are you two related!?"

I was going to say no, that it was a common name, but Jazz beat me to it.  
"Yeah…he's my little brother."  
I winced.  
"Not so little anymore."

I narrowed my eyes slightly and she looked down. Sarah winced.

"Umm…I take it you two didn't exactly leave on good terms?"

I shook my head.

"Something like that…"

Sarah looked at her brother and elbowed his side. He winced and rubbed his side.

"Umm…we have to go…we have that thing….yeah! That thing…."  
The two of them awkwardly left. Jazz looked at me.  
"I knew you were here."  
I blinked.

"You did?"

"I ran into Dani at the ball I went to. I saw the pictures in the magazines of _Chris…_and it wasn't that hard to figure out but…why do you look…"

"Alive?"

"Yeah."

"Holo ring. It's…it's basically a disguise ring."  
Jazz raised an eyebrow.

"So…why collage?"

"I…I'm on a mission."  
She dropped her stance, and she looked at me concerned. I waved my hand dismissively.

"No. I'm not a hero. Just…well, both Dani and I are dating Titans and they needed someone to go undercover…"  
"Isn't this blowing your cover? Using your real name?"

"The Titans don't know my real name- well, Raven does, but that's different. The Titans think it's a fake name."

Jazz sighed.

"Guess we have a lot to talk about then, huh?"

**Jazz:**

Danny took me up to his dorm- luckily, Lee wasn't there. I still can't believe the odds. I just ran into Dani the other day and I knew that Danny would also be here, but I didn't expect him to be my friend's roommate. Still, it was _nice_ to see Danny again. I mean, it hurt, a bit. After all, I haven't seen him since he…_died…_and grief was one of the reasons I cut my hair. Still, I was glad to have my little brother back.

As soon as we were alone, Danny looked at me worriedly.

"Are…are _they-"_

I shook my head.

"No, Danny. They aren't coming. Heck, I think they were a bit glad when I turned eighteen to leave the house and come here."

Danny looked at me curiously.

"So…you're degree-"  
"I've been going to this college for a year now, Danny. This is my second year and…yes, I'm getting my degree in psychology as well as paranormal research. Well, I dropped that class after I saw what they were teaching."  
Danny raised an eyebrow and I looked at him amused.

"You signed up for that class, didn't you?"  
He nodded and I chuckled.

"Well, you sure are in for something," I muttered then louder I said, "Danny…how have you been doing?"

He sighed.  
"We've lived here for a few years and made a name for myself under Chris Tempo. I made…I have a store/café called The Tempest..it's pretty popular."

I blinked.  
"You own that place? I…I've been there a few times."  
Danny looked at me with glazed eyes.  
"To think…we were so close…but…"  
He sighed.  
"Jazz…You do know that…that I don't blame you for what happened- I mean, maybe for a short time I did, but…I forgave you, and…I forgave myself. Our parents- maybe, but…no…"

"I understand Danny."

I looked at him and gave him a hug.  
"I…I missed you. If you ever want to talk, I'm here. I'll try not to 'spazz'."

I looked at him amused.

"Still, we better keep in touch, okay?"  
He gulped.

"I…okay…And Jazz?"  
I turned as I left, and looked at him.

"Yeah?"

He looked at me with misty eyes.

"I…I missed you too…"

**Danny:**

That night, Lee wasn't at the room. I tried to call Raven, but she wasn't answering. Cyborg burst into the room. I jumped and glared.

"Dude," he explained, "that chick from the other day, the one Robin thinks is working with Slade, reappeared again."

I jumped up, but Cyborg shook his head.

"No, Robin said to stay here, something about being risky to our identities. But she had a friend this time, a guy. He had this small L on a necklace he wore. Robin said it was metal, and on a chain. So, keep on the lookout, okay?"

I nodded and fell back on the bed. Cyborg turned to leave,

"Oh, and have a goodnight."  
I groaned,  
"Doubt it."  
***

I woke up groggily from Lee- yet again.  
"Wake up, dude," Lee said cheerfully, "we have the best class today!"

I put the pillow over my head and groaned. He took the pillow and I sat up. I was sure I had bed head- but I didn't care.

"How many times must I tell you, you may be a morning person- but _I'm not."_

I plopped back down on the bed. Lee came over and flipped the mattress.  
"Maybe, but even I thought you'd be interested in the Paranormal Research class."

I jumped out of bed and Lee laughed. I glared and mumbled under my breath.  
"Fine," I said a bit louder, tossing my hands into the air, "fine! I'm up!"

Lee smirked and I stuck my tongue out. I grabbed some clean clothes and headed to change. Half an hour later (after I took a shower, changed…etc), I emerged. Lee was waiting for me.

"Finally," he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"You could've left without me."

He shrugged.

"Well, I was looking for my necklace. I lost it."

Lee pouted then eyed my outfit.

"That's different."  
I looked down. I was wearing black jeans, black combat boots, and a dark purple shirt. It wasn't _that _different. I sighed as I rolled my eyes,

"Whatever."

Lee shrugged.  
"Hey, don't be grumpy. Let's go! _Sarah_ will be there too!"

He said that in such a way that it was _hinting_ at something. I just don't know what.

The room that held the class was…_extreme…_There was ghost images everywhere on the walls- like the typical ghost images. I didn't think that anything from Amity Park would be there- I learned awhile back ago that _apparently_ since the GiW was there, that they kept everything under wraps. I chuckled slightly, _yeah but they didn't tell __us__ that._ Lee gave me a weird look and I shrugged. We sat down in the front to my dismay and Lee seemed pretty excited.

"This is the _coolest_ class!"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Sarah came in, looked around, made eye contact with me, smiled, and sat down next to me. I felt a bit weird. Suddenly the professor walked in. He reminded me of _Zak Baggins from Ghost Adventures_. A tight black shirt, baggy cargo pants and combat boots. _Typical 'ghost hunter…' or the stereotypical anyway…no way my parents..._

I shook my head, _no, can't think like that…maybe this isn't the best class to take._ The professor smiled.

"Good morning, class," he said, "I'm Professor Thanatos, no, that's not my real name, but I think it's a lot cooler to say you're in the Paranormal Research class when you can say that you are taught by _Professor Death."  
_He winked and I don't think anyone got whatever joke he was making. He sighed,

"Today we will be learning about the tech. Tech is a big part, no matter what you are looking for- ghosts, bigfoot, loch ness monster, any cryptid out there."

A guy in the back raised his hand,  
"Uh, what's a cryptid?"

Professor _Death_ smiled,

"Glad you asked, can anyone answer that?"

No one raised their hand. I rolled my eyes,

"It's a creature that cannot be proved, yet has enough evidence around it to at least be considered to be possibly real."  
The Professor beamed at me and Lee smiled. I threw my head back, _great now I'm the nerdy teacher's pet._

"Correct. A creature that has great potential to actually be real, but however, cannot be proved…yet…Hopefully, in this class are the future paranormal researchers of the world! Who knows, you could be the one that makes the next paranormal break through! You could be the next great, _famous,_ paranormal scientist! And this class is step one….and who knows," he said with a twinkle in his eyes, "you may even be the person to prove that Bigfoot, the loch ness monster…or even _ghosts_ exist!"

I shifted in my seat uncomfortably.

That hour….was _torture…_yet funny. Several of the gadgets went off around me. On my last day here…I might just play a little _ghostly_ prank…on second thought… the class was still in secession (it was a two hour class). _No…can't blow cover, but that doesn't mean that I can't have fun correcting and improving the Professor._

After the class, I cheered. Sarah laughed,

"Well, someone's happy."  
I crossed my arms,  
"Well, _duh._ Class is over and I don't have any more classes the rest of the day."

Sarah raised an eyebrow,

"Really? Neither do I…"  
"Lucky," Lee groaned and then looked at his watch, "Yikes! Gotta jet!"

Sarah looked at me as Lee left. I sighed,  
"What's wrong?"

"Wrong," she said confused, blushing. I looked at her,

"Something's up."  
"Well," she said shyly, "I was wondering…do you wanna go to the mall?"  
I shrugged,  
"Sure."

**Sarah:**

I glanced at Danny beside me. _COULD HE BE ANYMORE CLUELESS!? _It's cute, in a way, that he doesn't realize that I like him. We went to the mall and were currently sitting on the edge of the fountain. I smiled,

"Danny, can I ask you a question?"  
He looked at me and I blushed. His eyes are so _blue. _He smiled in a lopsided way that made me smile and blush, _his smile is so adorable._

"Sure," he answered.

I panicked,

"Umm…nothing never mind."  
He didn't seem to notice that I was getting weird, _good._ I mean, I don't know if I have time for a relationship- or even want one with all my extra _hobbies._ But, I can try…Danny…I can tell…he's _something else._

I moved closer to him. He glanced at me, but paid no mind. _He really is clueless, poor guy._ I looked at him, my mind made. He looked at me, and I didn't move away. Actually, I moved closer….and I kissed him…his eyes widened and he kissed back.

**Raven (oh shit):**

I felt myself _burn_ with fury and sadness…_he said he wasn't like Melchior…_


	7. Chapter 6

**Author Note: Danny's in deep ****_shit, _****don't worry this isn't a DannyXOC…just wait to see what happens~ too bad you'll have to wait till next chapter… *evil laugh***

**~CWA**

**(P.S. Okay, I have a plan, but…should she actually be pregnant? I really need you guys to answer before Chapter 8 or 10. PLEASE! SHOULD DANI BE PREGNANT! I mean….sfdsghijv I don't know! **

**Random letters- I don't know…words! Iguhierugdjlfj)**

**Chapter 6:**

**Dani:**

I sat in my bedroom. I couldn't face Beastboy. I didn't tell him what I think. I didn't tell him _anything._ What was I supposed to say? We're only well, _sixteen…_And Danny- that damn nearly nineteen year old big brother of mine-….what would he say? What would he _do?_ My eyes widened…._he will __kill__ Beastboy…and maybe kill me too…_

I slammed my head down into the pillow and screamed. There was a knocking at the door.

"What," I said lazily.  
"Kris?"

I sighed. Beastboy needs to know.

"Come in," I said quietly and Beastboy opened the door. He came down and sat next to me on the bed, rubbing my back (we were sitting up).

"What's wrong," BB said concerned.

It almost hurt to see the concern and worry in his eyes.

**Beastboy:**

I couldn't figure out what was wrong. I knew that something was up. I knew that she wasn't feeling well, but what was it that was bothering her? Was it because of what we did? Was it because of something I did or say? Did…did I move too fast? I rubbed her back.  
"Kris….I don't know what's wrong…but….it'll be okay."

She looked at me with watery eyes.  
"Will it Beastboy?"

She broke down into tears. I felt my heart break and I held onto her.

"Kris…what's wrong? Please…"

She held onto me and I held onto her.

"Beastboy…I…I think I'm pregnant…."

I felt my world crumble….I…_How can I be a father at sixteen? How can I do this? _I froze, _No…How could I do this to her? If it's hard being a teenage dad…what about a teenage mom! _

Kris let go of me.  
"I get it….you don't want…I understand, okay!"  
I grabbed her wrist as she was crying. I pulled her to me.  
"Kris…it's okay…I…don't you dare think I'll leave you because of this…I won't ever leave you…."

Kris held onto me and rested her head on my shoulder as I rubbed her back.

"Do…Do you think," I said slowly, "That you should tell Chris? Or that I should tell the other Titans?"

Kris froze.  
"I…I think it's best to wait to tell Chris…but Beastboy, I think there's something you should know."

I looked at her worriedly.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Beastboy, I need to tell you…about me…"

I looked at her confused, but she continued. I saw that she was crying again and I held her as she spoke.  
"I just…this is really hard…"

I pushed her off of me slightly and grabbed her shoulders. I looked at her in the eyes.

"You don't have to tell me anything," I said truthfully, "I…I will love you no matter what..."  
She hugged me,  
"You don't know how much that means to me," she whispered. Then, we separated and sat next to each on the bed.

"BB…._Garfield,"_ she said, "Chris will _kill _me if he finds out I told you…but… It's…it's easier if I start from the beginning. My real name is Danielle Jackie Fenton and Chris's real name is Daniel Jack Fenton. We have similar names for a reason…."

She sighed,

"Before Danny was a ghost, he was half ghost. His parents were ghost hunters and built a portal to the Ghost Zone, but it didn't work. Danny's friends were with him- Tucker and Sam. Man…he really loved Sam, but…"

She shook her head,

"Never mind. They convinced him to go in to check it out. As a result, he pressed a button and _Boom! _He got electrocuted and shot with high amounts of ectoplasm. He was a half ghost."

I nodded slowly,

"_Okay…._but what does this have to do with you?"

She smiled slightly,

"I'm getting to that. Believe it or not Danny was a hero- he was a superhero actually. Using his powers to protect everyone."  
"Whoa," I said throwing up my hands, "are you telling me that the guy who stole the Red X suit a few years ago and _stole_, used to be a hero?"  
She nodded,

"Yeah….and…well, he had an enemy. Vladimir Masters…Remember?"

I nodded slightly. She continued,

"Vlad wanted to kill Danny's dad, marry his mom, and make him his apprentice/son, okay? Now, when that didn't work…he tried something else…"

My ears dropped, I didn't like the sound of this.

"What did he do," I asked gently, knowing that Vlad was a touchy subject.

"He cloned Danny…but he made a mistake…some DNA of…Sam's…got mixed in…and…I'm a clone, or a daughter…but Danny and I don't talk about that."

I nodded slowly,  
"Okay."

Kris- Dani, looked shocked.

"Okay?"

"Okay. I mean, what am I supposed to say? Yes, it's a bit disconcerting that in a way, I'm dating Chris- or Danny's daughter, but….I still love you. But I have a question…if Danny had a family…why doesn't he go back?"

K- Dani looked sad.

"Danny is dead. He is a full ghost now…because his parents, his _ghost hunter _parents found out about it and their experiments killed him…his sister found him…remember that red head I talked to at the ball? That was Jazz…she's…she's my big sister and Danny's sister."  
I hugged Dani tightly as she cried.

"Dani…I can't…It's sad…that's not right what happened…did…did they get justice?"

"No…but that doesn't matter…Danny says that….that it's okay…"

I held her rightly.

"It's not okay because they also hurt you..."

Hours later, I was still staring at the communicator.

"I still don't know how I can tell this to Robin."


	8. Chapter 7

**Author Note: May I just say- Dani got sick because of what she did- not necessarily because she's pregnant. I mean, if you did all those things- stress can make you nauseous. Also, the baby- if there is one- would grow quicker because well…she's half ghost and he's a mutant. I mean, ectoplasm is gonna mess something up.  
~CWA**

**Chapter 7:**

**Danny:  
**I hit the punching bag at the gym yet again. I couldn't use my full strength- but it help with misplaced aggression. _Why did I do that? Why did Sarah do that? Why didn't I pull away?_ _I love Raven._ I guess I kissed Sarah back because….well…it's instinct, as embarrassing as that is. I just _grrr…_I hit the punching bag again.

"DANNY!"

I turned to be tackled by Lee, the guy I have been trying to avoid. He patted my back. I was a bit surprised though I shouldn't be- Lee said that he visits the gym a lot.  
"You're dating my sister now, huh?"  
I winced,  
"No."

Lee froze.

"What?"

I sighed, as much as I hated to admit it- I was being to think of Lee as a friend. Now, now it may be ruined.

"I can't date your sister, Lee. I can't date Sarah…I have a girlfriend."

Lee sighed,  
"I…I understand that…but why did you kiss her then?"  
"She kissed me…."  
Lee chuckled,  
"That's Sarah for ya, straight as a bulldozer. Just…break it to her easy okay. I know my sister, and she's like me- she'll understand…as long as you do it gently, okay?"

I smiled,

"Yeah."  
Lee left. He took the news better than I thought he would. I was about to go back to hitting the bag when something silver caught my eye. I reached down to pick it up. It was a silver chain necklace with a _L_ on it. _At least this is progress to the mission. _I put the necklace in my pocket. I should try and find its owner soon. I sighed as I realized that this meant I would have to call Robin- and Raven. I needed to speak to Sarah first though. I headed back to the campus. I spotted Sarah sitting in the grass, talking to a girl that I didn't know. When I walked up, the girl giggled and waved shyly as she left. I looked at Sarah.  
"Sarah, I need to talk to you."

"Okay," she said with a smile, "Shoot."  
"Sarah…I can't date you. I have a girlfriend…"

I waited for the water works, but none came. She was stiff and still. I sighed,  
"Look Sarah, it wouldn't work out for reasons that are hard to explain."

I sat down next to her and looked at her,

"Sarah, you are a great person. You're beautiful. You're smart. You're…amazing. If I wasn't dating someone and if those reasons that I can't date you weren't here…and they aren't reasons against you, really. It's me, not you…I know that sounds cheesy, but it's true but nevertheless, if now for those reasons then I would be happy to date you. You're a cool girl, and like I said, you are beautiful, nice, kind, smart, funny…but I do have a girlfriend. A girlfriend that I love…a lot…But any guy that gets to date you- he's a lucky man."

Sarah nodded slowly.

"I…I understand…Thanks."

She hugged me and I hugged her back, knowing that this time- it was a friendly gesture on her part.

"Thanks, Danny. Can we still be friends?"

I smiled,  
"Of course."

I said my goodbyes and left to my dorm. Lee wasn't there- he has a class…so I grabbed the communicator to call Robin and Raven.

"_Chris,"_ Robin answered. I nodded,

"Yeah, I found that necklace that Cyborg told me about and I'm working on who's the owner…"

Robin nodded and then looked at me through the screen,  
"Have you heard from Beastboy or Kris?"

I raised an eyebrow,  
"Not yet, why?"

He blushed – sorry he's a guy. We don't blush, we _redden._

"No reason," he mumbled and then hung up. I sighed and tried to get a hold of Raven. I looked at the communicator, _weird she always answers. _

I sighed and headed out. I needed some air. I went to the forest on the outside of town.

**Sarah:**

The ghost detector went off and I followed the coordinates. I was on the lookout for ghosts. I was in my costume and followed the signal to the forest. I saw Danny.

"That can't be right," I muttered. Then, something happened. Danny _changed_. He…he looked like _Chris._ The owner of that place I visit- _The Tempest._ I looked at the detector. It still said that a ghost was nearby. I looked at him and it _clicked. _I pressed a button and I changed to my normal clothes. I walked out.

"Danny," I called out. Danny turned, shocked.

"Sarah," he said, "What are you-"

"I know you're a ghost."

He seemed shocked.

"But…how?"  
I sighed,  
"If I explain it to you…._everything_ then…will you explain it to me?"

He nodded slowly and pulled out a necklace.  
"I take it this is Lee's?"

I nodded.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**Dani:**

I felt better now that Beastboy knew the truth. I felt a lot better actually. So much better. The Titans knew that I was pregnant and I took the test to prove it. I…Danny's going to kill me but I explained some things to them (I told them almost everything, but I skimmed over the gross parts of his death, his friends, and stuff. I did tell them I was a failed clone/daughter. I told them that Danny used to be half ghost. I told them how he got his powers. I came _clean._ I just didn't tell them about his _adventures_, just that he was a half ghost hero living a double secret life. I didn't tell them about his old friends since they betrayed him or about his parents killing him because Robin would get weird. As much as I would like to see them get justice from what they did to Danny- I'm not so heartless that I would sick Robin on them). I know Danny wouldn't approve, but I had to tell them. I was _tired_ of keeping secrets. Now, they knew that our real names were _Dani and Danny Fenton._

I sighed, bored. I didn't tell Danny yet…I couldn't tell him, I told Beastboy and the others that I would tell him when he gets back. Cyborg knew though- since Robin called him. I was very bored though. _I wonder…_I perked up. Awhile back ago, Danny mentioned that I have to make it up with Starfire by having a sleepover…I couldn't think of a better time to have one! I grabbed the communicator.

"Starfire," I said. Starfire answered,

_"Friend Dani!"_

It was nice to be called Dani again.  
"Starfire," I said suddenly nervous, "I…I am going to have a sleepover and I was wondering if you-"  
_"Oh yes! YES! I will gladly join with you in the sleeping of the over!"_

I smiled,

"Yeah…Just umm…you and Raven, and any female Titan you want to invite, okay? Come over at nine, okay?"

She nodded and hung up. I felt bad since I didn't really know the other temporary Titans, like the Titans East. But I know that they know about me- Starfire wouldn't shut up about me to them. Beastboy let me know about that, and the gossip. Either way, I needed people to come over. I wanted to have a _big_ sleepover. I got into my wheelchair. The _Tempest_ was still open, but I let the other workers- like Jeff- take care of it. I wasn't really in the mood to work. I decided to quickly go down and see what was up.  
"Jeff," I called out, "how's things?"  
"Going good, little Kris."

I smiled. Jeff was now in his twenties, but he worked for kids. He has worked for us for years though. When he turned twenty, he started to tease us. He called me little K and Danny little C. I smiled.

"So," Jeff said as I wheeled over, "how's little C?"

I winced. The lie we told everyone was that Chris had left because he was sick.

"He's good."  
Jeff shook his head,  
"You know I never asked about you guys, but now that I'm older…Kris, where are your parents?"

I narrowed my eyes slightly,

"My father was abusive and is therefore dead to me. Now, our parents are dead."  
Jeff looked mildly confused.

"You aren't related?"

I shook my head,  
"We're brother and sister. My father was abusive and I left. He's gone now, by the way, but Chris's family adopted me. Our parents are dead."

That was a simple lie, a lie that is _technically _true. His parents were dead, to us anyway. Jeff shook his head.

"Sorry, little K. I just had to make sure that you kids were taken care of."

"Careful," I said teasingly, "we are also your bosses."

He laughed,  
"And you never let me forget it!"  
***

I was thankful when the shop closed at nine. Starfire soon arrived. She was in PJs and smiling. Her pajamas made me raise an eyebrow. They were pink with little flowers all over it. She's an adult and she wears those…I shook my head. I was already in my PJs, shorts and an overly large, comfy t-shirt. Raven was there, in her PJs that were black and covered every inch of skin. Raven looked very sad though. There were a few others there too. There was an African American chick with her fuzzy black hair in pigtails, wearing black and yellow PJs and a girl with pink hair. She looked about my age though, or maybe a year older. She was the youngest of them though. Starfire smiled,

"This is Friend Bumblebee and Friend Jinx!"  
I smiled,  
"I'm Kris- or rather Dani now."

They raised an eyebrow and I laughed.

"Come on in."  
Jinx and Bumblebee (who apparently don't live in Jump) were impressed by the _Tempest_. I led them all upstairs to the living room. The couch was moved to the side and the table was against a wall filled with many treats and there were coolers there filled with drinks. I was pretty happy. I also had a _bunch_ of movies. We all set down a bunch of blankets, pillows, and sleeping bags across the floor.

"Man," Bee said, "bene a long time since I did anything like this. A sleepover."

"I never had one," Jinx said looking down.  
"Neither have I," I smiled a lopsided grin like Danny does a lot.

"Please, friends," Starfire said, "do we not do each other's hair and the nails at the sleeping of over?"  
I laughed,  
"We can if you want, Starfire."

She squealed. The others looked at me like I put them on a death sentence.

Hours later, we were watching a movie. Well, it was playing in the background. Empty bags of chips were everywhere. It was around 2am. We were doing hair and nails. My nails were being painted by Raven, who still had nothing done to her. My nails were being painted black.

"Friends," Star said, "is it not time for the gossip?"  
I raised an eyebrow, so did the others. Raven sighed. Star clapped her hands,  
"Oh, Friend Dani, you must tell Friend Bumblebee and Friend Jinx the good news!"  
I looked at her confused,

"The good news...oh," I blushed, "That I am dating Beastboy?"  
I winced under the gazes. Raven smirked,  
"I think she is talking about the other news."  
"_OhyoumeanthatI'mpregnant…"_

I said that in a rush. Bumblebee raised an eyebrow,

"You're sixteen and pregnant. Girl, you sure you're ready about this?"  
I sighed,  
"Can you ever really be ready? But….Raven what's up?"

She looked at me confused. I smirked.  
"I know that something's wrong."

Jinx leaned in,  
"Is it about the guy you're dating? Dani's brother…Chris or something?"

"Actually," I pointed out, "his name is Danny too."

Jinx rolled her eyes. Bumblebee's eyes widened,  
"Oh, I know that look. That's the look of heartbreak. Raven, what he'd do?"  
I looked at them a bit miffed, but before I could say anything, Raven did.

"He…he was kissing another girl."

I froze,  
"Are you sure? I know my big brother, he wouldn't dare do anything like that."

Raven looed sad. It was the most emotion I've ever seen. Did Danny give her his gift?

"Raven," Bumblebee said gently.  
"I saw him," she said gently, "and he kissed her back."

"Raven," I said carefully, "I can tell you that it was a misunderstanding. Danny would never-"

"But I saw him," she said a bit more forcibly.

"I know Raven," I said, "I know, but Danny wouldn't cheat on you."

"How do you know," she said.

The girls looked at me, curious to see my reply. I shifted uncomfortably,

"_BecausehewasplanningonaskingyoutomarryhimlaterandI sawtheringandit'sgorgiousandheevenmadeagifttohelpy ouexpressemotionsbydoingresearch," _I said that all in a rush very quickly. I took a breath and continued, "_andIknowthathewouldntdothatunlesshewasseriousandIa msureitsamisunderstadningandyouneedtotalktohimabou tit."_

They all blinked.

"What," they asked.

I took a deep breath and repeated what I said, "Because he was planning on asking you to marry him later and I know that because I saw the ring and it's gorgeous and he even made a gift to help you express your emotions by doing research and I know that he wouldn't do that unless he was serious and I am sure it's a misunderstanding and you need to talk to him about it."

I collapsed on the pillow. Raven blinked. Starfire cheered and hugged Raven,

"Oh, Friend Raven this is glorious news!"


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**Danny:**

I blinked at her explanation.

"That's not everything," she continued, "But it's enough. Now, what about you? Why are you a ghost? Is that why you couldn't date me?"

Her mouth formed an 'oh',

"And you're Chris Tempo…aren't you dating Raven from the Teen Titans."

I nodded. She sighed,  
"I knew it was too good to be true that you like me," she muttered and louder she said, "So, answer my questions."

I sighed and sat down in the grass. She sat down beside me.

"I am a ghost, because my parents killed me," I said not going into detail, "Jazz really is my sister, by the way…when I died I looked like this, but what I looked like when I was alive…I had a disguise ring and it made me look like the way I did when I was still alive."

"Well," she muttered teasingly, "you sure were _something_ when you were still alive."

I chuckled,  
"I wouldn't know…As for why I wouldn't date you- yes, me being a ghost was one of the reasons. The other one was that yes, I am dating Raven from the Teen Titans."

"So," Sarah asked, "why are you at the college?"

"Well," I said, my face reddening a bit, "I am on a mission. Robin needed someone to go undercover here. That someone was me…and Cyborg, we both had to use the disguise rings."

"Mission?"

I cracked a smile,  
"Well, you know about that _mysterious figure_ that fought the Titans?"

She blushed and I laughed,

"It was near the college so Robin thought that it might be a student…Guess he was right."  
Her eyes widened,

"You aren't going to tell him, are you?"  
I laughed slightly,  
"I kind of have to…but I will do it after Robin understands that you and your brother aren't criminals."

She smiled,  
"Thanks, Danny."  
I nodded,  
"No problem. But…can I ask something?"  
"Shoot."  
"The ghost…who is it?"  
"An enemy of mine that died and no, I didn't kill him. One of his inventions did. And as a result, he's a ghost."

I nodded,

"Okay…"

Soon, we both headed back to the college. On the way there, we chatted and laughed. I ran into Lee when I got back to the dorm. I tossed him the necklace.

"Sarah explained everything," I said. His eyes widened and then narrowed. I held up my hands in mock defense.  
"Don't worry dude, really."

Sarah came up from behind me,

"He's cool, Lee."

Lee smiled and patted my back again.

"I knew you were something, Danny!"

He laughed and I mildly glared. I sighed.

"If you don't mind, I have a call to make."

Sarah bit her lip and nodded,

"Come on Lee, give poor Danny some privacy!"  
Lee and Sarah left. I grabbed my communicator. I called Robin.  
"_Did Dani and Beastboy call you yet?"  
"_Why do you always ask that- and…Did you say Dani?"

I felt my sweat drop. Robin sighed,  
"_She told us, Chris…or should I say Danny? Look, that's not important. We know and we're okay with it." _

I sighed in relief. Robin continued,

"_What do you have?"  
"_Information. Lots of it too. The girl you fought, she's not a criminal."  
"_Of course she is! She wrecked-"  
"_Because she was in a fight!"

I ran a hand through my hair, and sighed,

"Look it up. She's not working with Slade- like you thought. She's called Scarlet and she's a hero in a few towns over."

Robin nodded and I continued,

"That guy that was with her is called _Lihim_. He's her twin brother, by the way."

Robin narrowed his eyes,

"_How do you know all of this?"_

"I met her…and you were right. She is one of the students here at the college, so is her brother. But she's not a criminal! She's ghost hunter hero…sort of…Look, her enemy died- don't give me that look he died because he was experimenting with ectoplasm and nuclear energy. As a result, it blew up and he's a ghost. That's who she was fighting."

Robin looked at me in disbelief. I rolled my eyes,  
"Dude, I'm a ghost."

A blue wisp escaped my mouth,  
"And uh, Robin, we might have a ghostly problem now."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**Dani:**

I woke up groggily. It was almost noon. I saw that the others were just waking up too. Their communicators were going off.

"Robin needs us," Raven said. She was feeling…I don't know…she is so monotone. But, I know she feels better. Still hurt, but better.

"Stay with her," Raven said to Bumblebee and Jinx- who looked upset they couldn't go.  
"Why can't I go," I said, ready to transform, "I'm half ghost! You know I can defend myself!"

"But you're also pregnant and I know you will try and follow us- a reason why Jinx and Bumblebee need to stay with you."  
I huffed. Starfire looked apologetically at me and then left with Raven. I sighed,

"Might as check to make sure the Tempest is open,"

I started to wheel myself down, but I didn't make it to the door. I felt a pain in my stomach and side, and fell out of my chair. Bumblebee and Jinx rushed to my side.

**Danny:**

I transformed into Chris, but I made a few alterations as to not be recognized. I wore the black cloak given to me. The hood hid my face. I stuck to the shadows as the Teen Titans, Scarlet, and Lihim showed up. I could have always showed myself, but I couldn't risk it. Sure, it would've ended the fight- no ghost wanna tango with King. However, it was out in the open- where media was everywhere. I wouldn't mind letting the ghost know who he was messing with, but I'd rather no let the whole world know. I hid the shadows even more- concealing my figure. The ghost was standing there. He was young, our age perhaps. He had light blue skin, dark black hair that was tied into a small ponytail and yellow eyes. He wore black pants, a yellow shirt, a black belt with pouches attached, a black jacket, and black shoes. He snarled.  
"You," he hissed, "I blame you! You're fault for everything!"

He jumped towards Scarlett. She jumped back and Lihim hit him with a blast of some sort. I wasn't needed until the Titans figured out that they couldn't fit a ghost- you would think they would have learned their lesson after what happened with Vlad.

**Dani: **

When I opened my eyes I was in a bed. I looked around and noticed that it was the Titans' infirmary.

"How," I sputtered.

Bumblebee stepped forward.  
"Well, girl," she said, "you got sick and hurt. We took you here because well- we don't really know anything but basic healing techinques and you are anything but basic."

I smiled faintly,  
"I'll be fine."  
I sputtered and coughed. Bee took me a laid me back down.  
"No moving. Something there hurt your back and side. Not to mention your stomach."  
I closed my eyes; _maybe I should just rest…_

**Danny:**

The fight was over rather quickly when I got the thermos. Robin ordered Scarlett and Lihim to go to the Tower. They rolled their eyes, but went anyway. As soon as we were in the tower, I took off the cloak. Raven retreated to her room.

Scarlett and Lihim pressed a button on their suits, and they were revealed as Sarah and Lee. Cyborg's eyes widened in recognition he must have recognized them. They smiled cheerfully. Robin scowled, but then smiled.

"You proved to be heroes," he said as he handed them communicators, "and you're welcome to stay here."

Sarah laughed,  
"No thanks. I have my own town to protect-"

She glanced at me,

"Besides, it's better if I leave. Who knows what will happen if I stay here,"

Her gaze lingered on me and I smiled,

"It was nice to meet you," I said formally, "and you're welcome back at the _Tempest_ anytime."

Sarah and Lee nodded, turned back into Scarlett and Lihim, and left. I sighed,  
"I have to go talk to Raven," I muttered and disappeared. I went to Raven's room to find her in deep mediation on her bed. I wrapped my arms around her and she opened her eyes.  
"You're not mad," I said a bit surprised.

"Not mad, just upset. Why did you do that?"

She turned to look at me and I took a place beside her.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I didn't know Sarah felt that way about me, ask Dani, I'm clueless as much as I hate to admit it. She kissed me, and yes, I shamefully admit I kissed her back- out of instinct, but afterwards I pushed her away…"

"I was watching and I didn't see that."

"If you stuck around, you would've seen it. I told her that…I told her that yes she was beautiful, but I had a girlfriend whom I love very much. To me, there is none more beautiful than you."

I lifted her chin.

"Raven, I was going to wait to do this but…"

I reached into my pocket to grab the small black box. I never left it out of my sight. Besides, the mission was over. I was planning on doing it after all this was done. I got down on one knee. I held the small box up, opened to show the ring. It was a silver band that had black tint to it. The jewel was purple gemstone, made special. The band around it formed a small raven.

"Raven, will you make me the happiest ghoul," she smiled and I continued, "Alive- or well as alive as a ghost can get and…will you marry me?"

It took her a second to reply. I was worried that she was going to say no until she smiled.

"Yes," she said, "Yes. I will marry you."

I felt happy as I grabbed hold of her and kissed her. I put the ring on her finger and smiled.  
"It's also an early wedding gift."  
She looked at me confused and I pointed to the gemstone.

"I…I made the ring myself and the gem…I know that you always wanted to show emotion, and I know that's hard to do because your half demon…and I made that gem _special._ Using a mix of magic from a friend of mine," thank the Zone that Clockwork willingly sent me back in time to meet with that powerful wizard, "and technology," from the future also VIA Clockwork, "This gem…will be able to hold back your anger and demon powers. You will still be able to use your powers…but you can show emotion."  
She looked at me smiling. She then kissed me.  
"Words cannot express how much that means to me."

I hugged her,  
"You don't have to explain your feelings, Raven. I _know._"

Finally, Raven looked at me.

"Did Dani tell you the news?"  
I looked at her confused and she chuckled,  
"You might want to go see her."  
***

I found Dani in the infirmary. I glared at Robin mildly,  
"Why didn't anyone tell me she was here?"  
"Sorry," a Titan named Bumblebee said, "that would be us actually. We just moved her here."

Dani was lying on the bed asleep. Yet, she looked hurt. She opened her eyes and winced.

"Danny, I umm have something I need to tell you."  
The Titans in the room shared a knowing look and left. Dani motioned for me to come closer.  
"Dani, what's wrong?"  
"…Danny, I'm pregnant."  
**Third Person:**

For the next three hours, the Titans tried to wake Danny up. He wasn't angered, like they suspected. No, he just passed out, which was good for Beastboy since it gave him time to hide. However, when Danny woke up, he was angry. The next hour was spent trying to calm him down.  
"CALM DOWN!? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN MY SIXTEEN YEAR OLD SISTER IS PREGNANT! HE IS SO DEAD!"  
His hair flickered up in flames and his eyes were glwoing red. A small white-blue-red aura glowed around him. Raven resorted to using her powers to calm him. He looked at her,

"Fine…For you, I'll calm down."

Raven smiled faintly. Beastboy poked his head out from under the couch,

"Is it safe?"

Robin nodded. Raven gave him a confused look,

"I thought you were hiding in your bedroom?"

"Why would I hide there?"  
Raven gave him a dry look,  
"If you can't find your old Mo-Ped in there, where is the size of a small car, what would the odds be of finding you?"  
Beastboy looked at her shocked.

"Did you just tell a joke?"  
"I wasn't kidding."

The excitement died down. The Titans were in the sickbay with Dani. Raven sat on one side of her while Beastboy was on the other side. Danny and Cyborg were looking over the charts. Cyborg was a tad shocked to learn that they shared the same DNA- but it died down as he remembered that they were technically clones. _Actually,_ Danny thought, _technically we're father and daughter, but that's too weird for right now…and frankly, I think of her more as a little sister._

Danny helped with the health reports of Dani. After all, who would know a halfa better than the first halfa? Or second actually…Danny looked over the charts. He looked at Cyborg and told him his thoughts on the reports. Cyborg looked confused,

"Well," he reasoned, "guess it makes sense with the ectoplasm and all…and she is the first halfa to actually have a kid."

Danny shook his head and went into the sickbay room to share the news. He smiled at Dani.  
"The good news- no you aren't dying."  
Dani rolled her eyes and he continued,  
"The bad news- due to the ectoplasm and the mutated gene from Beastboy, the kid in your stomach is growing at a rapid pace and I will see my niece or nephew in…about, oh, three months? Four months at the most."  
Dani's jaw dropped and Beastboy fainted. As soon as he woke up, Danny continued,

"However," Danny said with tears of joy in his eyes, "because of Beastboy's sperm," he shivered, "entering there, and please don't make me go into details," he looked at Cyborg, "this is after all my little sister…."

Raven smiled at how childish he was acting, it was cute. Danny continued when Cyborg said he wouldn't say it,

"Anyway, because you guys _did that_ and Beastboy's DNA- there I found a word that doesn't make me feel sick," Danny smiled and continued, "because of those two things…his changling DNA is mutating you too, Dani. Not in a bad way," Danny wiped a tear from his eye, "but…Dani it's just repairing dead and hurt cells, nerves, and tissue to normal."  
No one expect Robin and Cyborg knew where Danny was going. Danny hugged his little sister,  
"It means that you'll be able to walk again."


	12. Epilogue

**Author Note: There will be no story after this. I was going to- then…I got tired, sorry. I mean, I can't stay on track for this long. You guys are lucky. I MIGHT do another one, with the kids, and have Sam and Tucker be dealt with or make Danny alive again- to a degree…I don't know. Any ideas feel free to tell me in your review. Or maybe, I just might have someone adopt the idea…Hmmmm…options, options…**

**~CWA**

**Epilogue (****_years _****later):**

**Third Person:**

Yes, life was good. It was very good in fact. The Titans were just that, the Titans. The Teen in their name long gone. Though, Danny didn't join them. Danny and Raven got married- a very _large_ ceremony considering the fact that the Ghost Zone wanted to see their new and _first _Queen. The wedding was held in the Ghost Zone, actually. The only place where they would be safe from the media. Ghostwriter was the priest- he actually had the legal degree to do so apparently. It was, however, rather funny to see the Titans on one _large _side and the ghosts on the other (the only living one on that side was Jazz, Sarah, and Lee). However, it was a _fantastic_ wedding. Later, Starfire and Robin, Cyborg and Bumblebee, Beastboy and Dani, and kid Flash and Jinx got married. Many other Titans did too. They were older, mature, and _married with kids._

Danny still own the _Tempest_, full ownership as Dani owned a video game arcade (the most famous one in Jump). He renovated the _Tempest._ The living quarters and Lab were separated and gone from the _Tempest,_ becoming new rooms and storage. He owned a separate house for him and Raven and their kids. Yes, _kids._ They had one daughter named _Sepi_, and one son named _Robert._ Sepi had Raven's powers_._ Though she had her father's eyes and hair (blue eyes and black hair) and gray skin like her mother. Robert had violet eyes and his hair was more of his mother's shade, but he had his father's pale skin. His powers took after his father. They were both thirteen.

Beastboy (now just Beast) and Dani had only the one child. She was girl named _Lilith._ She had tanned skin (from Beastboy before he was mutated), fangs like her father, and her father's green eyes. She even had the changeling powers. She was fourteen now. Robin (now Nightwing) and Starfire had a girl that had no powers, but had Starfire's red hair, who was twelve. Cyborg and Bumblebee had a son, who has his mother's powers. He was fourteen. Kid Flash (who took up the mantle of the Flash) and Jinx had a son. He had Jinx's powers, her eyes, but his red hair. He was thirteen.

Their kids would soon be the new _Teen_ Titans. They would have many challenges ahead of them.


End file.
